


Height Difference

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Iris West-Allen. Short? No way.





	Height Difference

_Shhhhhh_...it's a secret.

Iris West-Allen. Short? No way.

 _Lemme just say this_ , she scowls, her eyes making sharp contact with the person who opens this conversation with her. _My dad is over six feet tall. My brother is over six feet tall. My mom was almost six feet tall. But me? I'm not even in mid-fives. I barely climbed into the fives before my body decided to say screw it and stop growing when I hit 10._

_This whole genes thing? It's fake._

Barry laughs at that, always. Really, his favorite rants are the ones that defy science. Nevermind that she'll listen to him geek out about the latest technologies or read articles from fancy journals with him because she knows he likes them, knows it makes him smile up to his eyes, knows it makes him giddy with excitement. Nevermind that she herself is made of the best science has to offer, is the perfect concoction of chemistry, is _extra_ -extraordinary, even better than the  _humans are made from stardust_ gig. It's definitive. Iris is made from an entire star, one that didn't burn out, that never will burn out, because she is so bright and so beautiful, and my god did genes do good by her.

But still, when it comes to height, science is bullshit.

At least that's what she says to everyone who comments on it. And when someone tries to rest their elbow on her shoulder? Ooofff. His wife is quick with the side-eye, and if that doesn't work, she's always been a fighter.

He's tried to explain genetics and recombination events and all that inheritance stuff.

It doesn't work. 

Well...it probably does work. He knows she's knows it, but admitting it is a whole other story. So it becomes,  _drop it, babe._ And he can't help but do that when she asks, especially with those semi-frowning eyes that still light up because on the inside she's smiling, suppressing a giggle, and he just lets out a pseudo-frustrated groan before giving up and leaning down to kissing her.

But there's another secret to this.

Iris West-Allen loves being short.

It's a secret that'll go with her to the grave, it's one that'll never leave her lips. Not intentionally at least.

He's a CSI though.

He's got science genes and sometimes, when Iris climbs into his lap and can fit her whole body comfortably on top of his, he knows. When she cuddles with him in bed, pillows him to her head, buries her nose in his neck and her legs between his, he knows. When she's all limb and jelly, when she's tired from a day's work and he carries her to bed, scoops her up like she's nothing more than paper, he knows.

Mostly though, his hypothesis is that every time he kisses her forehead, she reexamines her notion that genetics is nothing but phoney. Maybe it's the way her body molds into his or maybe its the way her eyes flutter and her hands fold into his chest and she makes herself small so he can embrace all of her...maybe it's the sigh that escapes from her throat, a low, hum of the vocal chords that makes him melt, maybe it's the shaky breath and the synchronized hearts. Maybe it's all of the above. There are many explanations for him to prove this right. 

Hell, he could probably write an article about it, get it published in the top tier journals and win the highest prize, because everyone will fight to have her name on their cover and the discovery of her is as good as it gets.

Instead, he keeps it to himself. Sometimes he teases her about it. Sometimes, he makes a  _fun-sized_ joke, which earns him a slap to the chest.

Most of the time though, he just holds her a little closer and kisses her a little harder, presses his hands to her back and smiles big, like she's the only one he ever wants to see again, and when he's looking down at her, straining his neck to kiss his lips to hers, picking her up to lay her feet on top of his so he can walk them back to the bed, he knows.

It's a secret that'll only be his to share with her.

But she loves being short.

Just don't tell anyone else. No one else is allowed to know, no one else is entitled to that bit of information.

Genes may have gotten it a  _little_ bit wrong with the height distribution. They could've given her a few more years of growth, could've added a couple more inches to make her feel better.

But still. Iris  _West-Allen_ loves being short.

And he loves everything about her. 


End file.
